The Victim is Married
'''The Victim is Married '''is the third case in Code 124 created by AlternativeEnoch Plot The player and everyone in the team got invited in Wedding of Tara Lertar and Johnny Kolurgo after arrive in the wedding after moments later somebody said that there's a emergency so they have to investigate what's going on after investigating they found that Johnny Kolurgo has been murdered. The Murder Weapon is Broken Glass confirmed by The Autopsy Result And the Killer is Dennis Lertar Dennis is just curious about Johnny if he is abusive or not to Tara so Dennis said to Judge Trevor to simulate Johnny by create a Robot Girl to observe that Johnny is Abusive or not after results Dennis is not happy to results because what happened to Robot Girl is very dirty,a lot of holes, so Dennis started to think how to make Johnny go away but Dennis has no choice but he has to Murder Johnny, Judge Trevor sentenced Dennis 25 years with 1 years Parole. Stats Victim * Johnny Kolurgo (Found Murdered in his Wedding) Murder Weapon * Broken Glass Killer * Dennis Lertar Crime Scene Killer's Profile * Killer Drinks Orange Juice * Killer is a Hacker * Killer's Blood type is B- * Killer reads The Tale of the Poem * Killer is has a Blue Eye Suspects Alan Dropty Priest * Suspect Drinks Orange * Suspect reads The Tale of the Poem Tara Lertar Victim's Bride * Suspect Drinks Orange Juice * Suspect is a Hacker * Suspect reads The Tale of the Poem Dennis Lertar Tara's Brother * Suspect Drinks Orange Juice * Suspect is a Hacker * Suspect reads The Tale of the Poem Ramon Heightmood Victim's Friend * Suspect Drinks Orange Juice * Suspect is a Hacker * Suspect reads The Tale of the Poem Anna Zungherb Victim's Sister * Drinks Orange Juice * Suspect reads The Tale of the Poem Steps Chapter 1: Cry By Murder * Investigate Church (Clues:Victim's Body,Notebook,Victim's Laptop) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Result: Murder Weapon:Broken Glass) * Examine Notebook (New Suspect:Anna Zungherb) * Talk to Anna * Examine Laptop (New Suspect:Ramon Heightmood) * Talk to Ramon * Investigate School Stage (Clues:Locked Tablet,Box of Costumes) * Examine Locked Tablet (New Suspect:Dennis Lertar) * Talk to Dennis * Examine Box of Costumes (Result:Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result:Invitation) * Ask Anna why there something wrote in Dennis Invitation * Unlock Chapter 2 Chapter 2:The Vaccine of Poison * Investigate Clinic (Blood Sample,Injection,Glass of Iced Tea) * Analyze Blood Sample * Examine Injection (Result:Venom) * Analyze Venom * Examine Glass of Iced Tea (Result:DNA) * Analyze DNA * Ask Ramon if he is with the victim at the clinic * Talk to Tara * Talk to Alan * Unlock Chapter 3 (0 Stars) Chapter 3: One Reason to kill The Victim * Investigate Extraction Table (Clues: Faded Paper,Train Ticket) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Medical Certificate) * Ask Tara if she knew about his broom condition * Examine Train Ticket (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Anna's Fingerprint) * Question Anna why is her fingerprint is in the Victim's Ticket Card * Arrest Killer! * Go to Additional Investigation (0 Stars) Additional Investigation: Long Bad Luck 3 * Talk to Ramon * Investigate Church Stairs (Clues:Backpack) * Examine Backpack * Give Back to Ramon his Backpack * Talk to Alan * Investigate Curtains (Clues:Alan's Cellphone) * Analyze Alan's Cellphone * Give back to Alan his Cellphone * Go to Next Case (3 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases